And Then She Came
by I am Krista Daughter of Apollo
Summary: Enter the world of Camp Half-blood drama, where man-stealers, drama queens, pranksters, jocks, nerds, all live together peacfully. Or so they thought. When a new girl shakes up the balance drama will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: my life sucks**

My name is Krista Sanclair and my life just got complicated. You're probably thinking her life is like everyone else's but you're wrong because I am a demigod. The day I found out I was a demigod was pretty normal until some strange things and truck loads of drama happened... so here I go. I woke up and got breakfast. Normally I would be wearing a t-shirt and short shorts but since Jonathan, my mom's annoying boyfriend "slept over" I had to wear long pants. Honestly I hate Jonathan. He's a gold digger and a liar. It kind of helps that he hates my guts but back at him… I poured Honey Bunches of Oats and milk into my bowl and started to eat. A few minutes later Mom came out wearing a knee length white robe and a smile on her face… okay not normal I though. You see me and my mom have always been inseparable. We also look alike. She has long brown almost black hair that I inherited and warm brown eyes unlike my turquoise ones. If you came up to us and didn't know us you'd think we're Mexican or Spanish, nope not a single drop of Latino or Hispanic blood within me or my mom. We're all Italian well I'm part Italian my mom is from a small town in Italy I can also speak Italian fluently so yeah... She grabbed the coffee I made for her and continued to smile... Um creepy.

"Hi honey," she said with excitement in her voice.

"What happened?" I asked I mean she never smiles like that unless she won the lottery which has happened. She only won ten bucks but hey she still won something.

"What do you mean?" she said quite confused.

"What's with the smiling and happy attitude?" I questioned. She lifted up her hand. No. Not possible. It can't be!

"I'm getting married!" she said excitedly. And with that, I passed out.

**Authors note**

**Okay it's my first story and I hope ya'll like it. I think my character is a bit Mary sueish I'll try to keep her from being a complete Mary Sue. I'll also try to update ASAP. Oh and I need a few oc's. I have one already from Emberflame7 and I need you fanfictioners! Below is the form for your oc be original and no Gary stews my character is a Mary sue enough as she is.**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Appearance (be original and descriptive!):**

**Clothes:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**History:**

**Major or minor character:**

**Love interest:**

**So send in your OCs now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter two! **

**I picked the following:**

**Noah Strongstorm, son of Nike submitted by TheHoff**

**Olivia or "Liv" Aubree, daughter of Hebe and Reed Warren, son of Nemesis submitted by Vipergirl02**

**Marcelline Evers, daughter of Aphrodite submitted by Donnatella-r**

**And last but certainly not least Ashlyn Jacobson, daughter of Ares submitted by Breekitty**

**That's all the OC's I need! Thanks! I hope ya'll like it so yeah!**

"Oh… great!" I lied. Then Jonathan strolled in shirtless (which is disgusting) and in his boxers (which is even more disgusting). They started making out and I excused myself and got dressed. I put on jean shorts that came to the mid thigh and a navy blue tiered shirt and my "brothers" letterman jacket. You're probably wondering _she has a brother?_ And I do. His name is Jeremy. Jeremy looks enough like me to be my brother biologically but we're not related he's adopted. We both have dark hair and Hispanic looking skin. He just went to join the army so I'm proud of him. He gave me his jacket which is white and blue. It still has the faint scent of pine. Jeremy's smell. My eyes watered at the memories of the things we did together. I heard a buzz buzz and looked to see a text from Marcelline, my best friend. Damn you dyslexia! Dyslexia is a major problem for me because I play piano and read. Alot. My dad taught me to play when I was three and ever since I played and played. It was the only thing of Dad I had left. The man left without so much as a good-bye. And according to my mother he was an irresponsabila testa di cazzo (which I'm not going to translate). I pulled on the jacket grabbed my gray converse and my brown sack backpack and headed out the door. I met Marcelline at the end of the block and made our way to NYHS (New York High School original right?). Ah NYHS! Where the food is from the sewers and teachers use slang. In my first weeks but before I knew it I was with Marcelline and had friends. Marcelline is the nicest person I know. We've been friends since third grade. She has maple brown curls with a red streak in her bangs. She had a little incident with a red paint. She's also very pretty. It doesn't hurt that she has a southern accent either. The boys in school worship her but she doesn't date because she's not into that kind of thing. We walk to school because it's a block down from our houses which are coincidentally right across from each other. We walked towards the gym our first period of the day. We have gym first because our teachers don't like us being zombies in their classrooms. I looked to the side and saw Matt Davis checking me out. Who is Matt Davis? The school player, the quarter back, lacrosse captain, and last but not least the most popular guy in school. Every girls dream come true! Spare me! There are only two girls who he can't get, Ashlyn Jacobson and moi. We were walking until I was pulled behind a tree by none other than the devil himself.

"Hey Kris Kris" he said winking and trying to make himself sound seductive. Um... pass.

"Don't call me that. What do you want?" I asked coldly. Hey he's been bugging me since like august! I gritted my teeth as he reached for my hand. I smacked it away.

"A kiss from the prettiest girl in school" he smirked. Then the gears in my head began to spur into action. I had an idea, a crazy, mad, funny, idea. I inwardly smirked "this will teach him".

"Okay, just one" I batted my eye lids. He smashed his lips onto mine and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I inwardly cringed. I smiled into the awful kiss I slipped my hands onto his belt loop. He smiled into the kiss as I proceeded to unbuckle it. Now I know what you're thinking eww this one of _those _stories but I can assure it's not. I wrapped my leg around his waist and with my other leg I then proceeded to push his pants down. I pushed them down completely and looked at his underwear. Exactly what I was hoping for. Superman underwear. I whispered into his ear something about we'll pick this up later, grabbed the pants, and ran the hell away from him.


	3. Chapter 3: My principle's a women!

**AN: okay it's really boring for the past two chapters but I promise it will get better within this chapter and the following ones. Okay last two times I forgot the disclaimer. **

**Me: So Marcie would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Marcie: Sure! Krisskross316 is not Rick Riordan. Since she's not Rick Riordan she doesn't own PJO**

**Me: Sad but true *sniff sniff tear***

I swept into the gym and saw Marcelline. I walked toward her as she asked what happened.

"Stay tuned," I said holding the pants. Her eyebrows went down and she frowned as she tried to figure out whose pants I was holding and what the hell happened. Her eyes widened as she figured out whose pants they were. The speech that she was about to give me was stopped by a loud voice.

"SANCLAIR," shouted a deep voice. I turned to see a Matt Davis in his boxers running towards me and Marce. He looked pretty streamed, his face contorted with rage and hatred**.** As soon as I got the full view of him in his boxers I was on the ground laughing until I was in hysterics with laughter. Girls laughed, boys took pictures, and even the P.E. teacher smirked a little. Mrs. Heather was one of my favorite teachers and I was one of her favorites too. Even though I was one of her favorites I still had to go to the office with angry, pants less, teenage, boy who was now out for my blood in school but I didn't care. He deserved every bit for bothering me since August. We went to the office and he sat next to me glaring at me. I looked around the room inwardly smiling and my eyes fell on a boy a year older than me. He had Christian bales from the Dark Night hair as black as a raven and the thing I really noticed was the color of his eyes. They were a pretty teal color that beats mine any day. He was wearing a sky blue v-neck with black skinny jeans and blue Reebok zigs. He barely noticed me. I tried to catch his eyes but nothing fazed him. Matt's name was called and he followed the secretary to the dean's office.

"What are you in for," he asked. I had to figure out a nice way to say pantsing someone.

"I pantsed that guy with the superman boxers," I looked down as I said that. Wait what? Was I feeling ashamed? Not in the least I was trying to keep from laughing. The boy laughed and thought "I like this kid" and I laughed with him.

"Krista Sanclair," Said the secretary bringing the narcissistic, pantsed, boy out of the office.

As we passed each other he whispered, "He's in a bad mood." Please, my mother has blown up on me in Italian! Now_ that_ is scary. She gets all quiet and them she lets loose and when she lets loose all hell breaks loose. I followed the secretary into the office. Mr. Glendale was usually a nice on the outside but I've on the inside and on the inside he's as mean as…. a hellhound.

His back was facing me so I could just make out the top of his head, "Krista, take a seat."

I sat in the chair and I heard a slight growl... um… what was that?

"You have pestered the school for the last time and I will not tolerate it once more!" he more or less hissed. He turned his chair around and I saw a woman like thing with a lizard bottom half. I remembered something about a lizard woman in an old, dusty, Greek mythology book. What was it? It had razor sharp teeth with a weird melted green jelly looking liquid dripping onto the desk. I look for the closest weapon to ward it off with. All I saw was a bottle of hand sanitizer. It lunged at me its fangs dripping with venom. I squirted the hand sanitizer in its red eyes and it screamed in agony.

"You'll pay!" It said. I ran out of the room to bump head to chest with the boy I laughed with earlier. I said a quick sorry and tried to tug me leg from the now sanitized lizard woman. Her fangs sank into my calf. I felt excruciating pain. Think like a burn in your veins. Soon I couldn't feel my leg and fell to the ground. In the distants, I saw the boy fighting the monster. My vision was going blurry and tunneling. I saw him leaning over me and then….

I woke up on a couch with Marcelline looking down at me. Like her head was over mine so all i could see was her eyes.

"GAHH!" i shouted sitting up and smacking her in the head with my own. In the process i knocked over a picture. I picked it up and looked. There were centaurs in Party ponies shirts and under it was Party Ponies New York Chapter Reunion of 2012. What the hell?

"What the hades is that?" said Marcelline. Hades? I quirked my eyebrow at her and she looked at me. This went on for quite sometime until she spoke.

"I need to find Chiron. Come with me Krista," she paused in front of a lemon square "Eat this." and she shoved it in my mouth. It tasted like.. like.. no it can't be. Mom's backlava and it was good too.  
"Marcie," I asked her while she pulled me along "where are we going?"

"to find Chiron"was all she said. She sounded slightly annoyed so i didn't question her any futher. We exited a door and bright sunlight hit my face. We were on a wrap around porch that was blue and had a swing. I followed her to the strangest sight i've ever seen. There was a paralyized man whose face similar to one from the Party Ponies picture and a pudgy man in purple lepoard print pants and a slightly dirty white shirt. The man looked up and saw Marcelline with me trailing behind. He rose up out of his chair and i realized he had the bottom of a horse.

"Hello Krista," he said. What was creepier? A paralyzed man turning into a half horse or the half-horse knowing your name. Exactly I thought the second one was creepier too.

"Hello. Um... Who are you? And where am I?" I asked slightly panicked.

"This is Camp-Halfblood. A camp for demigods, children of the Greek gods. I am Chiron the centaur." he said

"Wait so why am I here?" I asked. I looked around to see Marcelline had gone off! Some friend!

"You're here because you are a demigod." he said.

"I'm a what?" i asked. Leave it to Mom to get pregnant with a gods child! Way to go Mom!

"A demigod" he said

"What do you do at this Camp?" i asked because from what I've seen it was rather impressive.

"You train and go on quest if you are choosen and yeah. Bascially you train to be able to survive in the real world. Most demigods are attacked by a monster and according to Noah Strongstorm you were. I believe he said it was Lamia. So you were brought here"said the wise centaur.

"Give it back, Liv!" said a male voice from outside.

"I didn't take it so stop accusing me!" said a girls voice then all of the sudden two teens a boy and a girl came up the steps. The girls had honey blonde hair that came to about her shoulders and had swoop bangs that covered one of her two warm brown eyes. She looked like she was glowing and i could tell by her eyes she was extremely pissed at the boy. The boy had dark brown almost black hair and beautiful blue eyes that went swimmingly with his tanned skin. He was muscular like a swimmer and very very cute.

"CHIRON!" they both yelled clearly aggrivated with each other.

"Yes?" said Chiron looking clearly annoyed. Their words got jumbled together in the arguement but i caught stolen, did not, and uh huh!

"Enough!" said Chiron and looking at me he said to the two that they would be my tour guide and if they argued they would be on kitchen duty for the duration of the month.

The girl immediately walked toward me

"Hi!"she said cheerfully. I could tell we were gonna be great friends.

"I'm Oliva Aubree or Liv or even Livy but i hate Olive," she said shaking my hand "that doof over there is Reed." Now Reed was looking at me. Great. He walked over and shook my hand. I could feel little shocks when he touched me.

"Reed Warren." he said.

"Um... um..."I said. I knew i was a goner but luckily Liv covered for me.

"Reed, I think you're scaring her" she said wiggling her eyebrows at me. Oh.. god... i guess gods now. The tour went well ,I guess. I snuck secret glaces at Reed as me and Livy talked. We talked about where we were from she was from Minnesota. Reed told me he was from Colorado. We talked about our mortal parents. Livy's father seems like the sweetest person on earth.

"Um.. I have a question." I said.

"shoot" said Liv.

"Who is Noah Strongstorm?" I asked.

"He's a son of Nike, he supposedly brought you her. He's dating Marcelline Evers" Reed said with disgust at the sound of Marcelline.

"what wrong with Marcelline?"I asked.

"That" said Liv. she was pointing to Marcelline being mean to a little girl holding a flower.

"She gave Drew a run for her money last week" said Reed

"Dre-" i was cut of by Reed putting his hand over my mouth and Liv counting down. Three. Two. One.

"STOLLS!" came a shreik from athe pink cabin.


	4. Chapter 4: Dad?

**This is chapter 4 everyone and today I have a new guest.**

**Please welcome Reed Warren!**

**Reed: um… what am I doing here?**

**Me: Well I decided to let you do the disclaimer!**

**Reed: Uh… okay… Krisskross316 is not Rick Riordan. She doesn't own PJO as much as she tries to own them she can't.**

**Me: Do you think that Rick Riordan would give me PJO if I made him cookies?**

**Reed: Just no...**

**Me: oh…**

Chapter 4: Dad?

"STOLLS!" screamed a voice. After the voice appeared a girl with a pink and sparkles. All over her face. She ran out of her cabin and ran to cabin 11 or Hermes as Reed told me. We followed the girl as she kicked down the wooden door. Well there goes my cabins door. I was in that cabin since Dad didn't claim me yet. The two boys who played the prank on her were huddled in the corner.

The girl's hands were clenching and unclenching as she glanced around the room, "Where are you, you little monsters?"

Her eyes landed on the corner where the two twins were huddled, ran over, grabbed the collars of their shirts, and pulled them outside. We followed them as she blew up to Chiron, "Look what they did to my face! Do you know how long it will take to get this gunk off? And don't even get me started on my hair!"

That was dyed neon blue. The boys, who were named Travis and Connor, were given two weeks of kitchen duty. Reed and Livy "escorted" me to my cabin laughing their guts out.

"We'll…. See…you….. later" they managed to get out. They told me that they would pick me up at dinner. I sat on one of the beds in the corner with my arms around my legs. This is so much to take in. The fact that I'm a demigod, my friend lied to me about everything, and the fact I would probably never be able to see my mamma again. My thoughts were interrupted by the two twins bursting in laughing their faces off. The two boys were twins and their resemblance was impeccable. One was slightly taller than the other and they both had buttery brown curls and startling blue eyes. **(A/N: Sorry if that's not how they look.) **They looked at me and had a silent conversation with their eyes. The two reminded me of Fred and George of the demigod world.

"Hi!" said the two boys sitting on either side of me making me feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Um… Hi" I said. These boys scare me. And that's saying something because I'm usually not scared. I had a feeling I would be their next victim. After brief introductions the rest of the cabin and I went to dinner. This is just like high school with assigned tables. Each god or goddess had a table. Some were full, like Hermes, and then others were barren, like Artemis. I looked towards Nemesis table and saw Reed. Every time I see him my stomach does a gymnastics routine. His smile always made me smile. Reed caught me looking at him and I blushed looking down. My eyes skimmed over to Livy, who wriggled her eyebrows at me. Once we all got our food we went to give our offerings to the gods. I was so confused but apparently you have to scrape a little of everything into a brazier. The fire smelled of a sweet vanilla as you scraped the food. After dinner was being eaten the rest of Hermes cabin looked at me like my head was on fire and I had a third nose on my forehead. I looked up to see a golden mini harp above my head

"What the freak is on my head?" I screamed. I ran around screaming for someone to get the flaming mini harp off my head. I finally bumped into Chiron who announced that I was a daughter of Apollo. Apollo is my dad? Whoa. After dinner I was moved from Hermes, where I barely settled in, to the golden and ever shinning Apollo Cabin. I was welcomed with open arms by Will Solace, who was apparently my half-brother. I was the only brunette of all my brothers and sisters. They told me that they lead sing-alongs and had to figure out what parts I would sing and apparently I had a good enough voice to rival Will's. They however did not find out that I could play piano. Soon after I settled into the Apollian lifestyle I was whisked away by Andy, my half-brother (I have a lot of those), to find a weapon. There were so many different types of weapons. Bow and Arrows (which is popular among the Apollo clan), swords, daggers, guns with celestial bronze bullets, spears, a mumbo jumbo of everything. I looked around the weaponry but nothing stood out. My eyes lingered on everything until they stopped on a black as night bow and black quiver of arrows. I went over to the weapon and held it. It was perfect. The actual bow was made from a black wood. The arrows were made from a black smooth material with bronze arrow heads. It was mine and it felt right to me. I tested it. Perfect shots every time, so precise one arrow hit another and one fell through the target. After we got my weapon I was fitted for armor. The armory was filled with burly boys and girls that Andy told me were from Hephaestus cabin. There was one particular boy who was not as burly as the others. He had dark brown almost black curls and a very elf faced. He looked like a Latino Santa's elf that I had seen on the internet dancing to 'I'm sexy and I know it' a year ago. The armor I was given was snug across my chest but I didn't care. I could not be breathing right now so I was content. We walked out of the armory with my weapon and armor in hand. We went back to the cabin and I was given new clothes. The orange camp shirt and shorts I had worn earlier were fine and we headed out. The campfire was so fun. I walked in with Apollo's cabin and saw Livy and Reed motioning me over.

"Hey, hey, hey daughter of Apollo!" said Liv a little too loudly.

"Hi guys" I said clearly feeling the red creeping up my cheeks.

"Congratulations on being an Apollo child" said Reed quietly. When he said that, I was completely off in Reed and Krista world. Liv had to snap five times to get me out of my thoughts.

"You like him don't you?" said Liv as the others were singing. All I could do was nod I couldn't even speak. After the tedious hours of listening to corny campfire songs I decided to turn in early. In the middle of the night I woke up. Mark's shirt (one of my many brothers), that he lent me, rolled off one of my shoulders. I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk around the camp. I made my way to the forest where I found a rock resembling a fist. I climbed barefoot up the rock to the very top where I sat and watched the moon. I heard a rustling in the bushes I hadn't thought to bring my weapon with me so I grabbed a rock and held it ready to aim. The bushes rustled and out popped…

**Who do you think the person was? Review! Review! Review! It would be awesome.. if I got at least 20 reviews… so yeah. **


	5. Chapter 5: Drama, Drama,Drama

**This is chapter 5 and I have a new guest along with Reed.**

**Please welcome…. Livy Aubree! And reed.**

**Reed: feeling the love!**

**Liv: yeah it's obvious she like me better.**

**Reed: Nuh uh**

**Liv: Uh huh**

**Me: can ya'll just be-**

**Reed: nuh huh**

**Liv: No**

**Reed: yes!**

**Liv: Ha!**

**Reed: Damn you!**

**Krista: Everyone shut up! I'll be doing the disclaimer and it's obvious she likes me the best.**

**Okay so Krisskross316 does not own PJO characters or Noah Strongstorm, Marcelline Evers, Reed Warren, or Liv Aubree. But she does own me so yeah...**

**Liv: Wow Krista, never saw you blow up before.**

**Reed: Yeah.**

***Krista mutters* ****cerco di****provare con****questa gente****...****mi****Hanno appena****salire****una parete****...**

**Me: um... on with the story...**

**Chapter 5: my weapon is a rock and I like cerel**

I cluched the rock tightly ready to hurl it at whoever came out of that bush. The bush rustled once more and then I hurled the rock at the bush

"Oww!" said a voice belonging to a male. Out came a boy with piercing blue eyes and a black hair.

" Why did you do that?" he spoke with aggitation in his voice. My eyes trailed over him and i recognized him as the boy who saved my life. Noah Stongstorm.

"I panicked... there could be monsters in the woods... you never know..." my eyes trailed his climbing figure as he made his way up the fist-shaped rock.

"Why a rock?" he cracked a smile sitting next to me.

"Why not a rock?" I said defiantly.

"Okay so why are you up here? It's late and a harpy might eat you." He said.

"I came up here to think. Everything has happened so fast I didn't have a lot of time to think with moving from cabin to cabin, and the armory, and weaponry. I just need to think a little," I said "but why are you here?"

" Same reason as you but only I came to think about Marcelline, she's been acting strange lately. Have you noticed?" he said clearly sad his girlfriend is acting wierd.

"When I got to camp, she acted... well what's an appropraite word? Grumpy? Did anything happen with you and her when ya'll brought me to camp?

"No..." was all he said. Okay so what was Marcelline so pissed about? Was it me? Was it my friends? The sun was rising in a orangy red color... _Thanks Dad.. You're not so bad after all_ I thought.

_Neither are you sweetie..__** said Dad's voice**_

_Wait how are you talking to me?_

_I'm just that awesome!__** Dad said**_

_Oh Dad..._

Noah and I watched the sunrise together and then he brought me back to my cabin. I opened the door to an angry Will.

"Where were you?" he said.

" In the woods." I said

"With who?" he said...

"Reed..." I said. Oh Reed is going to hate me. I didn't want Noah and Marcelline to break-up because of me so I said Reed.

"What were ya'll doing?" Will said.

"Kissing, looking at the moon, talking, you know the usual stuff" I nonchalantly said. Will looked furious. He probably thought we were doing other stuff if you get my drift but I'll leave that to Perceabeth. The conch shell sounded for breakfest. Will led the cabin, who were fully dressed, and I , who was wearing Mark's shirt and shorts from last night, to Apollo's table. Everyone was looking at me when we walked in. I looked up but there was no flaming mini harp, Andy told me that was a lyre. They had whispers of with a boy, last night, in the woods, and daughter of Apollo. We sat down and Chiron gave morning announcments. The hunters of Artemis would be arriving in two days and the camp sold sixteen-thousand strawberries. Liv mouthed "we need to talk." After I was done, Liv pulled me to her cabin

"Spill!" she said angrily.

"What did I do this time?" I said clearly pissed because everyone whispered about me.

" Why would you do that to Reed? He really liked you." She said. Wait Reed liked me? Oh. My. Gods.

"What did I do? And he does?" I asked excitedly.

"You hooked up with Noah Strongstorm!" She yelled at me. Way to be loud Liv!

" I didn't hook up with him. I don't even like him. We were talking. He's worried about Marcelline. And I'm clearly stressed. You know that I'm crazy about Reed. I have been since the moment I met him. And who told you that?" I said. Karma must really hate me because the next thing I knew I was bitch slapped across the face by none other then Marcelline.

"You bitch!" she shrieked jumping on me and scratching me with her nails. Then more than half the camp was crowding the cabin to see what happened. It took half of the Ares cabin to pull her of me. On her way out the door she shouted random things at me like " I thought we were friends!" and " You're a slut, whore, and a bitch!" I cried at my friend ,who called me those names. Tears rolled down my cheeks and on to the floor of the cabin as I was comforted by Liv, who rubbed my back.

"Go away! Nothing to see here!" shouted Liv angrily like a protective mother. I looked around to see Reed looking at me shaking his head with no sympathy in his eyes. He probably thinks I was a waste of time. That brought more tears to my eyes, as I watched his retreating figure.

The rest of the week went... awfully? Marcelline hates me. Reed can't even look at me. Most people think I'm a slut. And Liv... she just... Liv has been the nicest person to me right now. I tried to talk to Reed but everytime he walks away from me.

**I'm doing this one little part in Liv's POV tell me if it sucks.**

I hated that my friends, who were clearly made for each other, were fighting. Which means, Reed is ignoring Krista and Krista is trying to talk to him. I finally had enough and dragged Reed into a closet (meaning got a burly Hephaestus kid to pick Reed up and bring him to the closet) then went to find Krista.

**Back to Krista's POV**

"Liv! Let me go!" I screamed as she dragged me to the big houses cabin. She dragged me up the stairs by my hair.

"Liv! You're hurting my head! Like seriously I think you're gonna rip out a wad of it!" I yelped. She didn't care if I went bald. We came to a stop and she opened a door. Suddenly I was consumed by darkness. I figured by the storage in the area I was in a closet.

"Hello?" I asked. Then my eyes getting used to the darkness, I saw a figure. It opened it eyes. They were striking blue ones. Strong but beautiful. A little like... oh no

"Reed?" I asked. The figure shifted at the mention of his name.

"Look Reed, I didn't do what any of those people are accusing me of. I swear to you." I said. I felt my eyes watering. The boy I loved hates me. This is the cherry on top of the cake. Wait did I say love? I _love_ Reed. It felt right. I didn't even have to know him to well to figure out that the boy ,who is sitting in front of me,was from Colorado, was the boy I loved. Matt Davis could eat his heart out because Reed had my heart and he didn't even know it. My eyes bubbled at the fact that he doesn't love me back. Heck, he doesn't even like me back. I let it all out then I felt warm arms around my waist and I saw the blue eyes looking straight through me.

"I'm so sorry Reed." I said, crying into his chest

"I know. Me too." He said quietly.

"It's just ever since I met you I instantly liked you. At the campfire and breakfest I would look at you and think "man he is one of the best things that happned to me" and when you refused to talk to me I died inside. And now we're here and you... I-


	6. Chapter 6: Water Patrol

** Chapter 6: Water Patrol**

**Hey guys i'm back and better than ever! I haven't been to the computer lately because of Hurricane Issac. Thanks alot Issac! Now that i'm back I wanted someone very special to do the disclaimer to kick of the next chappie. Please welcome Percy Jackso- GUYS! Stop fighting!**

**Krista: I thought you said I would do this disclaimer!**

**Percy: LIES!**

**Krista: Shut up Perseus!**

**Percy: Quiet Krista *splashes Krista with water***

**Krista: Oh no you didn't! Hunters of Artemis! Assemble!**

**Percy: Wait... No! Have mercy!**

**Thalia: I love toturing him.**

**Krista: Me too.**

**Thalia: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Krista: Sure Thalia!**

**Thalia: Okay so Krisskross316 is NOT and I repeat Not Rick Riordan! Which means she doesn't own Pjo. She does own Krista. And the rest of the OC's were submitted by people. So yeah.**

**Me: Thanks Thalia I'll have to have you on sometime**

**Thalia: Sure, fine, whatever.**

**Me: On with the story while Percy gets beat up by Thalia**

_RECAP!_

"_It's just ever since I met you I instantly liked you. At the campfire and breakfest I would look at you and think "man he is one of the best things that happned to me" and when you refused to talk to me I died inside. And now we're here and you... I—_MRRF!" I was cut off by Reed pressing his lips on mine. The world vanished and all I could think was Reed Warren is kissing me! REED WARREN IS KISSING!

"UGGHHH! Ewww!"

"Oh my gods!"

"Will's not gonna like this."

"Kreed is together!"

"Wait when did this happen?"

"Does this mean Krista isn't single anymore?" I turned at that to see 'I'm sexy and I know it' kid saying that. The whole crew was together. Liv, Perceabeth, Noah, Piper, and Leo valdep ( at least I think that's his name) but I'm perfectly fine with Latino Santa's elf.

"Wait what are you doing here?" I asked suprised and pissed off at the same time.

"We heard people in the closet so we decide to listen in on what you two were saying but it got quiet so we opened the door and found you two kissing each other like ya'll were never gonna see each other again" said a smirking Percy. I felt my cheeks get red and saw that Reed's were a pinky color that went well with his tanned skin.

"I call dibs on telling Will!" shouted Leo dashing for the exit. I chased after him running as fast as I could and tackled him

"You will do no such thing" I said. I got off of him and ran to Apollo cabin. Will was sitting on his bed looking like he got shot in the chest.

"Willl... What happened?" I asked.

"Drew just broke up with me" he said.

"Then I guess it wouldn't help that I told you Reed and I were making out in a closet..." I said quietly. Way to be blunt about it Krista!

"WHAT?" he exclaimed.

"Well, Liv trapped us in a closet together and I apologized and told him I like him and he kissed me. It was magical." I excitedly said drifting off the task of keeping Will calm and into Reed and Krista world.

"I'm gonna tear him apart, I swear. I'm gonna tear him apart." And with that he dashed out the door.

"Will!" I screamed running after him.

Suddenly he turned on me yelling, "You did this!"

Sure enough after a while I was trapped in the bathroom with Will patrolling that waiting for me to come out. I figited until I realized I was in a shower with three drachmas. How much dumber could I be today?

"Oh Iris, Goddess of rainbows, accept my offering" I said. Who would I ask to help me? I watched as the coin disappeared into the mist.

"Show me... Percy Jackson!" I said. Suddenly the image infront of me was Percy in his underwear. His blue seahorse underwear mind you dancing to 'I'm sexy and I know'.

"OH MY GOD! PERCY WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING?" my eyes were offficially scarred for life.

"GAHHH!" yelped a very startled Percy. He quickly ran and put on some pants. I'd been around Percy enough not to drool over his torso (** Percy: You used to drool over my torso? Krista: What? No * blushes* Me: Why are you blushing? Krista: On with the story! Percy: Don't avoid the question!**) "Uh.. You didn't see any of that"said a blushing Percy.

"Uh... I saw every bit of that. Just so ya know, I'm totally using this as blackmail." I said smirking in my knowing way.

"You wouldn't" he said his eyes wide with fear.

"I would but... I need your help so.. I won't tell. Today that is. I'm not so sure about tomorrow." I said check-and-mate.

"Okay. What do you need help with?" he asked while putting on a shirt. Tear.. He's no Reed but he has a very nice six pack.

"I need to get away from Will, the problem is he's patrolling the bathroom." I said stating my issue. Percy just nodded and swiped through the message. Please come through Percy! Percy is like Jeremy but not he has the same... Personality? I guess? He and Annabeth are just too cute... You see I'm a big supporter of Percabeth along with most of my friends (with the exception of Noah who thinks that Annabeth should date him, which cracks me up because there's no way in hades Annabeth is gonna leave Percy.) Speaking of Percy that's who opened the door.

"Hey there's someone here to see you." said Percy who was trying to keep a straight face. Behind him was a very wet, very angry, Reed Warren.

"Percy, I said Will not Reed!" I stiffled my laughter as Reed gave me the evil eye, which made him look really sexy.

"I came to find Will but he was gone and then I saw Reed's head and splashed him thinking he was Will," then looking at Reed, who was still dripping wet, " sorry man she put me up to it" and lifted his hands in surrender.

"I'll be going now," said Percy leaving me in the corner of the shower and a soaking wet Reed.

" You're wet, you know that right?" I said turing to the side so he could see me trying to keep myself from laughing.

"I know, because someone told Percy to get me wet," he said while sitting next to me in the shower.

"It was an-an," I stuttered realizing how close he was to me. If I leaned a little his lips would be on mine but I press. He was soo close I could feel is breath on my cheeks.

"An what?" he said his voice lowering to a whisper.

"Accident?" I said

"Very good...and,"his lips were almost pressing mine now. All I could do was think holy Zeus this fine son of Nemeis is gonna kiss me. But he quickly pulled away while turning on the shower.

"AAARGHH!" I screamed as I was dreanched with water.

" Revenge hurts, babe" said Reed smiling as he ran out of the shower.


	7. Chapter 7: I'M NOT KRISTA!

**Okay this chapter is well a bit shocking? I guess? I hope ya'll like it! Here with today is someone in the books I kind of had a crush on…. NICO DI ANGLO!**

**Nico: Oh god it's another fan girl…**

**Me: before I start the chapter I'd like to ask Nico a few questions…**

**Question One: How do you feel about the slashes between you and Percy?**

**Nico: WHAT? THEY HAVE THOSE STILL? Oh gods… Look Percy is with Annabeth period. I'm not gay. And I'm absolutely positive Percy is not gay either. Get that through your head people!**

**Me: okay… no need to get emotional there Nico**

**Question Two: Do you like Thalia? And how do you feel about Thalico**

**Nico: What? No! *blushes* who told you that? Was it Percy? I'm gonna make his 'I'm sexy and I know it' video go viral! Do you have the tape?**

**Me yeah sure here *throws the tape to Nico***

**Percy: No! I thought we were friends!**

**Me: We were until you got my Pillow Pet (as seen on T.V.) wet. Now Panda is wet!**

**Percy: I'm sorry I'll buy you a new one!**

**Nico: Ha-ha I got the tape1. It's payback time!**

**Me: Oh…. Angsty… I like it! One more question left Nico.**

**Question Three: If you knew there was a Roman camp with Roman demigods, how come you withheld that vital information?**

**Nico: Hera told me not to tell…*Thunder rumbles* YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!**

**Me: Um… I don't even want to know**

**Nico: Krisskross316 doesn't own PJO. She also doesn't own Marcelline, Noah, Liv, Reed, or-Mrff! *I have my hand on Nico's mouth.**

**Me: You can't tell them… **

**Nico: Okay so yeah. On with the story!**

** Chapter 7: I'm not Krista!**

_**RECAP**_

"_Very good...and,"his lips were almost pressing mine now. All I could do was think holy Zeus this fine son of Nemeis is gonna kiss me. But he quickly pulled away while turning on the shower. _

"_AAARGHH!" I screamed as I was dreanched with water._

" _Revenge hurts, babe" said Reed smiling as he ran out of the shower_

Marcellines POV

" Marcelline Claire Mcevers! Listen to me!" screamed Noah my ex-boyfriend.

"What?" I screamed the whole mess hall was starting to stare.

" I didn't hook up with Krista. I swear to you. I came up to the rock to think and as it turned out she was there and then we talked like normal people do," Noah said.

"What were you talking about?" I asked. If he wanted to come back with me then he'd have to tell me. There's no relationship if it's based on lies.

"You! You've been acting wierd ever since Krista got here and I am getting really tired of it. What did I do? You were never hostile and mean before and now your the evil, bitch, mean, girl. I want Marce back and I'm pretty sure some of your friends," he said looking at Krista, who was nodding and tearing up, "want you back too."

I looked back to Krista and she nodded and mouth 'I miss you Marcie!'.

"You're right. I'm sorry it's just that she was getting all the attention and I was sick of not being noticed," I turned to Lilly, the little girl from Demeter Cabin, and told I was sorry.

"It's cool,"she said and I laughed. Finally I went to Apollo's table and sat down next to Krista.

"I'm sorry... I feel really bad... And about the slut and whore thing... You're not those things..," I said but before I knew it I was wrapped into a hug from Krista. After a while of crying and kissing (from Noah) I was righted again.

Liv's Pov

After the streamline fest a breakfast I decide to take a walk. I ran past a girl who was struggling with Clarisse from Ares cabin

"Clarisse give me my bow!" She said. Her head was turned so I couldn't see her face but her hair was dark brown like Krista's.

"Krista?" I said. The girl turned to look at me. She looked confused.

"I thought you were at the mess hall with the others." I said.

" I got bored I guess," She said, " and it doesn't help that Clarisse stole my bow and won't give it back."

"Oh well I'll see you later. Tell Reed I said hi okay?" the girl look really confused.

"Okay?" was all she said and with that I ran off.

Um.. Well that was wierd.

Reed's POV

After breakfest I slipped by the archery range to see Krista shooting on the range.

I camu up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Hey babe."

I felt her body tense up like she didn't know me . I let go and she came around and punched me in the nose.

"Don't ever touch me again! Ugh men.." was all she said and she returned to her target,where she shot at the target speedily. What the Hades just happened? I went to the infirmary and got my nose checked. They feed my some ambrosia and I was on my way extremely pissed off that my girlfriend broke my nose.

Noah's POV

"Hey Krista!" I said because she was the one who helped me patch things up with Marcie.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that? I'm not Krista! I've been—oh hi" she said turning around. Then she smiled.

"So what's your name, cutie?"she said while leaning closer.

"um... Excuse me I have to be somewhere." And dashed all the way to Apollo cabin. I opened the door and found Krista, Marcelline, and Liv watching a cheesy movie with Apollo in it.

"My darling I love you..." said Apollo's character said. He had black hair that was combed back and geled like James bond.. The girls were cracking up while Krista was shaking her head.

"Krista, how did you get here so fast?" I asked. Then she got all confused and looked to her friends.

"Yeah Krista I saw you arguing with Clarisse after breakfast." Said Liv. Okay good so I wasn't going insane.

"I wouldn't do that. THAT'S SUCIDE! **( AN: Sorry if I'm mispelling things my auto correct isn't working too well so yeah)**."

"You came on to me at the archery range. I just saw you!" I said.

Marcelline spoke, " You what?"

"I didn't, I swear to you! I have a crazy insane crush on Reed. I mean, he's almost my boyfirned.. I would never do that too you!" Said Krista.

"Then who was down there hitting on me?" I said.

" I don't know" Krista said. Then I remembered something "_I'm not Krista!"_

"Krista, I think you should see I don't think Reed's gonna be your boyfriend now." I said looking out the window. She came to the window and looked where I was pointing. Reed was making out with another. The catch was she looked exactly like me.

**Okay... Slightly cliffhanger-ish. And my friend read the story and said I haven't had any of the **_**Lost Hero**_** cast on yet. Ditto with the **_**Son of Neptune**_** and I realized** **she was partially wrong**. **I've 3 of the many ten on but she didn't count them. Review below and tell me who you want from those two books to be on. Review as always my dedicated readers.**

**Special message to TheHoff: Does that answer your question?**


	8. Chapter 8: What?

**Okay guys sorry I haven't responded in a while… I've had so much to do with school and extra-curricular activities I didn't have enough time to do the next chapter. So I'm going to get right to the chase. ANNABETH!**

**Annabeth: What? Oh we're doing that now? Okay so Krisskross316 doesn't own PJO, Noah Strongstorm, Marcelline McEvers, Olivia Aubree, or Reed Warren. However, she does own Krista so yeah.**

**Me: Thanks Annabeth! Now on with the story. CAUTION: The next chapter contains extreme fluff. Read at your own risk.**

** Chapter 8: What?!**

RECAP

" _I don't know" Krista said. Then I remembered something "I'm not Krista!"_

"_Krista, I think you should see I don't think Reed's gonna be your boyfriend now." I said looking out the window. She came to the window and looked where I was pointing. Reed was making out with another. The catch was she looked exactly like Krista._

Krista's POV

Have you ever been stabbed? That's what I felt when I saw them. Then I got angry. I kicked the door open and grabbed Liv's dagger. I ran half way sprinted the other half toward them. I pulled Reed away from her and began to punch.

"You," punch, "no good," kick, " son of," slap, "Nemises!" I yelled at him while slapping him across the face. But through my anger there was a falter where I couldn't even look at him anymore. I ran. Through the woods blurred by my tears I stopped to take a breath. I heard a roar and then my vision went black as something hit me across the back of head.

I woke up in the infirmary. The Ambrosia were perfectly stacked into neat little rows. I had a major migrane.

Then Will bursts in, "Krista! Are you okay?" I couldn't even speak. He rushed to me and I just cried into his shirt. I couldn't even count the tears anymore. My heart ached my head hurt and I wanted nothing but go home. Then Will swooped me on to his back and brought me to Apollo's cabin. I changed clothes and ate. Everyone came in to see me. Liv, Marcelline, Percy, Annabeth ( who agreed to help me during the school year with my pre-calculus), and Noah. The Apollo boys must be prtective of their girls because they patroll me most of the time (which is really annoying). Liv and Marcelline stay by my side, even at dinner and campfire, daring anyone who would hurt me to come and try. Reed tries to talk to me whenever he can. And tries to catch my eye. But Liv will shoot him a glare and he'll mind his business. The days of solidtude were hard so I decided on a favorite place. The rock.

I snuck out during campfire and walked to the fist in the forest but stopping to grab my bow before I leave. I sit on the rock and stare at the moon. And once again the bushes rustle. But this time I'm prepared. I notch my arrow and aim at the bush. Then out pops a girl. She has long hair down to her elbows that matched my own. The girl looked like me. No she was me. Down to a one disintinction between us she had a scar on her left eye. She climbed up the fist and paused. There she stood. The other me I whispered.

"Hi." She said. Not cheerfully my I add.

"Hello" I said coldly. But what do you expect when i'm talking to the girl that kissed my ex-boyfriend. THAT I STILL _LOVED_.

" Look, I'm gonna cut to the chase. Reed thought you were me. Simple. He kissed me. I didn't kiss him back. You could mope forever and been ever alone... or you could go back with your boyfriend and pretend it never happened." She said.

"Who are you?" I asked. She sat down next to me.

"I'm Ariel Parker, daughter of Hecate."

"Oh. I'm sorry I got pissed at you I just...," I paused looking at the moon.

"Love Reed and want him back?" she said. How does she manage to read me like an open book?

"Thank you.. You're a really good friend even though were not friends yet." was all I said and I rushed down the fist. I ran to Nemeis cabin. There layed Reed on his bed resting his eyes. I climbed on top of him.

" Reed?" I said trying to get him to stir. I brushed the hair of his face, he even looked beautiful when he slept. Instinctivly he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into an embrace. I wrapped my arms around him and he smiled.

"Krista..." he whispered in his sleep.I smiled to myself. My ex- boyfriend/ boyfriend still loved me which makes him partially forgiven. I pressed myself against him and held him tight. Then he kissed me. Who knew someone could do so much in their sleep? His eyes flew open and he pushed me off the bed.

"Owww!" I yelped as I hit the floor with a thud. Once I got up, I noticed he stood up and was now in front of me.

"Krista! What are you doing here? I thought you hated me! You wouldn't believe how much I've been going out of my mind thinking about you. I love you..." he said looking at me then down at the floor and rubbing the back of his head with a nervous expression. I walked forward closing the gap between us.

"Ditto." I said. I pressed my lips to his and then he pulled me into a long embrace. I realized my feet were around his waist. He kissed me again and sat down on the bed. Now I was sitting in his lap. Okay so now he's forgiven because no one could deliver a kiss like he could. We sat together kissing without a thought in the world. Completly oblivious to the world around us. I got up to leave him and went to my cabin. I changed into a teal t shirt and black shorts for my pajamas and came back to the cabin. I curled up next to him and the fell into a peace sleep with Reed sleeping beside me.

**What did I tell you extremely mushy right? I know the next one is going to be more adventurey...uh oh do you smell a quest coming on? I know I do! ;) Peace my fans and review reviw review!**


	9. Chapter 9: OhMyGods

**Heeeyyy! Long time no see so in honor of Rick Riordan I decided that I will be doing a countdown until the Mark of Athena by a different character every time so yeah!**

**Frankie! Can you come here please?**

**Frank: Yes**

**Me: I need you to do the count down**

**Frank: Did you know they eat guinea pigs in South America?**

**Me: Yes, I work at the zoo, Frank. What do you expect?**

**Frank: Really? Oh wait disclaimer! The Mark of Athena comes out in 11 days!**

** Chapter 8: OHMYGODS!**

**CAUTION: CONTAINS MATURE OR SLIGHT ADULT THEMES (slight and when **

**I say slight I mean barely)**

Krista's POV

I woke up in my bed in my cabin with the sunlight shining through the window. Then something beside me moved. I threw on a pair of actual shorts and my camp T-shirt, grabbed Will's baseball bat (yes he has a baseball bat. What do you think he does besides singing, healing people, and shooting bull's eyes?). Then the thing under my covers moved again this time taking up the whole bed. I can't believe a monster slept next to me didn't kill me and I didn't notice! I peeled the covers back to reveal a half naked Reed.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed. Reed's eyes shot open as he fell of the bed.

"Krista! What are you doing in my cabin?!" yelled Reed trying to cover himself.

"What am _I_ doing? You're the one half naked in _my_ bed," I told him sitting on my bunk trunk. He looked confused then his eyes widened.

"We didn't… you know…did we?" he said. Then it was my turn to stare wide-eyed at him. We didn't. Did we? Now I was officially scared.

"I don't know." I said. After that I let go to his cabin. As soon as I closed the door I climbed out the back window. If anybody were to help me with this it was going to be Rachel. Ever since I met Rachel, I've had a passion for art. The blending of colors, the gracefulness of the paintbrush moving across the canvas. Everything about it made it even more alluring. As I climbed up the hill to the cave where Rachel resided, I couldn't help but panic. What if we did? And then the unthinkable was put into my head, the thing that couples have to go through for nine months. A baby. What would Reed's family think of me? What would my own mother think of me? I finally reached the top of the hill and went to the cave. I saw Rachel in her usual paint covered attire, with her fiery hair almost to her shoulder blade now, and a perplexed look on her face.

"Rachel?" I said timidly. I mean she could collapse and start puffing green smoke, which apparently has happened before.

"Oh! Hi Krista! I didn't see you!" she said snapping her head away from her.

"I need your help and great advice of the oracle." I said shakily.

"What's bothering you? Why don't you sit down?" she said gesturing to the couch. I sat down as she put her painting from earlier away and went to her kitchenette.

"Would you like some tea?" she said grabbing two mugs and filling it with tea. Once the tea was in front of me, she was there staring at me, waiting for news or a question.

"Well it started with this girl who looks like me…" I said.

"Ariel, I know her." said Rachel staring at me with a grim expression. She gave me the go on signal.

"Well, Reed kissed her and I freaked and 'mnotsureifwediditornotandnow i'mworriedimightbepregnant!" I stuttered out. She seemed to understand what I was saying through my fast speak.

"Well here's my advice I t—

_The child of revenge and the sun will be the first,_

_To bare the Macedonian curse_

_One choice of another shall strength or smite _

_A life for a life an eye for an eye either way one must die._

And with that Rachel collapse.


End file.
